High School Sweethearts
by cngarner
Summary: AU Olivia starts at a new school after a rough year & meets Fitz. Fitz is a senior who likes to make sure all newbies & freshman know there place. Fitz realizes how smart she is & asks her to be his tutor. They grow a little too close for his girlfriend Mellie's comfort & they break up. Olivia starts dating Harrison which makes Fitz jealous and he confesses his love for her.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new beginning, new people, new start at trying to make friends, just a brand new start. _Olivia told herself clutching her books to her chest looking at her feet as she walked..

"Welcome to Central High School joyous moments of new student wonder." The principle greeted her and she smiled. May I see your schedule please, the majority of your class rooms are in A hallway, right to your left. Your choir class will be right out the way you came in and into the auditorium entrance as well as your drama class. Hope you have a very nice an wonderful day." He smiled as he moved on to the next student.

"Me too." She muttered under her breath as she turned towards A hallway. She took a deep breath tried to sigh out all her worries. She went to find her locker and became nervous when she realized a group of jocks and a group of girls were leaning on it. Too afraid to ask them if they could move over, she waited for them move; keeping a great distance between her and them.

"BOO!" A kid laughed in her face. "Why are you just standing in the hall? Need help finding you class or something?"

"Um, no I just ... I need to get to my locker but some people are in front of it."

"Oh, is that it over there? That's Fitz and his crew. He's a senior and likes to give freshmen and newbies a hard time every now and again, you just gotta approach him cautiously for a while. I can tell you're new especially how you're holding your books so tight. Loosen up, Central's not all that bad. By the way I'm Abby."

"Oh…umm I'm Olivia."

"Well Olivia, let's go get you to your locker." She said linking to Olivia's arm. Olivia felt every bit of awkward. It was as if she's never made contact with another human before.

"Hey! Fitz. You're blocking the lockers, care to move anytime soon? Preferably now?"

"Yeah, whatever man. Wait, is that a freshie? Guys! Look like we got a freshie on our hands." The guys hooped and hollered. "What's your name girl?"

"Her name's Olivia, now move."

"Olivia, is one of these lockers I was blocking yours."

"Fitz leave her alone! And yes, get out of the way!"

"I think I was talking to her Abby. Can she not talk? Cat got your tongue?"

Olivia remained silent and started clutching her books even tighter as well as Abby's arm.

"Mr. Grant!"

"Hey Mr. Beene, I'm not doing nothing, just patrolling the halls you know."

"It's funny how you're always patrolling the halls yet I don't recall Central having a Hallway Patrol group. Get in this classroom. NOW."

"Yes sir." Fitz waited for Mr. Beene to go into his classroom. "Well Olivia I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said as Olivia and Abby tried to hurriedly pass him and his group, but she bumped into bumped into him on accident and most of her books went flying to the floor. He grabbed her unlinked arm.

"You might wanna watch where you're going Olivia." He exploded in her face and knocked the remaining books out of her grasp.

Abby helped her pick up her books and helped her get into her locker.

"He takes a little while warming up to new people, but he'll come around. Do you want me to show you how to get to your class?"

"Umm.. yeah, sure. I guess. Here's my schedule."

"Oh swweeeett! We have our first three periods together! Let's go! This is going to be great I made a new friend! Wait, do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah sure. I could never have too many friends."

"This is going to be sooo much fun! C'mon let's go."

_Yeah, this is going to be soooo much fun _ Olivia thought sarcastically to herself and rolled her eyes thinking back to Fitz _why does he have to be so mean_, she shook her head trying to get the memory out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm taking so long on the next chapter! **** But I'm currently snowed/iced in and have been writing. I'm also writing a couple of papers and prepping for finals so please bear with me. Updates will be up soon… maybe one tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews, you all make me want to keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Abby?"

"Here"

"Alright class, if you can pass your homework papers to the front so I can collect them we can start class."

"Olivia, let him know you just started. He didn't call your name; you're probably not on his roster yet."

"I'll just talk to him after class, I don't really want to draw attention to myself or take away from class."

"Nonsense, he gives extra credit if you're here at roll call. Mr. Heights, you missed Olivia, she just started today." Abby yelled and Olivia could feel all eyes on her.

"I was pretty certain I didn't want to be singled out Abby." Olivia whispered under her breath.

"Oh, my apologies Miss…"

"Pope. Olivia Pope."

"Right, Miss Pope. Let me add you to the roster and you can see me after class to receive a couple reading assignments from earlier this chapter, after reading those, you should be caught up with the rest of the class."

"Okay."

"Liv, can I call you that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I didn't mean to make you feel singled out; I just thought it would be better to let him know before we started class. Sorry. This class is like the others we have together, it's super easy, but make sure to take notes."

"It's fine… really, I always take notes." Olivia smiled.

Mr. Height continued with the lesson, but Olivia couldn't concentrate she felt eyes on her from all around the room. She never looked away from the board or her notes. She hated being the shiny new toy. She spent most of the class period doodling on her paper, wanting to go back home, back to Missouri where the weather was wild yet beautiful and where her memories are. There was a bell that rang, it didn't last long, but it so loud it drowned out the teacher and the kids gathered there belongings and scurried out the room.

"Olivia, here are the readings, try to read them as soon as possible please. Welcome to Central."

"Thanks." Olivia replied making minimal eye contact.

Abby waited for Olivia in the hallway making small talk with some people.

"Hey Olivia, I'm Harrison… you probably saw me earlier hangin out with Fitz. I just wanted to apologize on his behalf; I know he can be a prick at times. I try to tell him to back off but he doesn't listen to me, I'm the odd one out in the group."

"Its fine, I've actually tried to forget the whole thing."

"It's not fine, nobody likes to feel small. Anyway, what class you have next?"

"She has class with us." Abby stated."

"Oh well, let's go. I can't wait until lunch; I'm so hungry I could eat everything in the cafeteria. This class needs to go by fast." Harrison commented.

* * *

At lunch Olivia sat alone. She really liked Abby and Harrison but, she just wanted a moment alone. Even though she hoped to make new friends, she still liked to be on her own. The cafeteria was made up of cliques who were segregated of course. One section seated the Theatre kids. One seated the Jocks. One seated the Math nerds. Next to them were the readers/writers. One table consisted of popular kids who segregated themselves depending level of popularity. Then you have the table where the outcasts sat, and last but not least Olivia's table. The table that consisted of Olivia only was located next to the readers/writers, that's where she identified the most. Deciding she wasn't all that hungry she headed to the trash when she noticed a kid on the floor surrounded by a group of kids. As she got closer she realized it was a boy and the group just happened to be Fitz's clique. She looked around and watched as no one came to this boy's rescue, it was as if he didn't exist. As she started running towards the scene Fitz started kicking the boy in his side repeatedly. Olivia, using all the strength she possibly had kicked Fitz in his left leg that was holding him steady and Fitz fell to the ground.

"Do you really have to be such an asshole? Especially to people who are half your fucking size?!" she yelled as she towered over him. Fitz, in shocked at how strong she was and the fact that she stood up to him, lay on the ground clutching his leg. Olivia went over to the boy and saw his nose bleeding so she ripped off a piece of her sleeve and handed it to him. She went back over to Fitz and kicked him an extra 3 times in his side hoping she cracked a couple ribs. She helped him to his feet and tried to walk him to the nurse even though she wasn't sure where it was. Harrison spotted them as they were leaving and offered a hand.

* * *

Getting her books from her locker Olivia and slamming it shut, she was face to face with Fitz.

"What? Don't you have somewhere to be like a class or something?"

"Why'd you do that? What did you have to do with it?"

"Because you, Fitz, are an asshole and you like to pick on people, people who you think are smaller than you just to make yourself feel good, to feel like somebody. It had everything to do with me, a different day and place and he could've been me." She voiced.

"Nobody does that, not to me."

"That's because they're cowards. I, Olivia Pope, am not a coward."

"If you're not a coward, then why didn't you do anything this morning when I knocked your books out of your hand?"

"You aren't worth my time. I knew I would probably run into some problems on my first day, but I never thought I'd meet anyone like you, the biggest loser I've ever seen. It might be my first day, I might be a little shy and I may come off as such but even I have my limits and bullying is where I draw the line." She spat as she walked off.

Fitz Stayed positioned against the lockers taking in everything she said. He knew what he did to her early, but there was something about her that made him upset at himself and who he was, he's never met anyone like her.

"Hey you! I heard some new girl beat you up today." Mellie laughed as they started walking down the hall.

"Would I ever let a newbie beat me up?" Fitz asked rhetorically as he took his time going down the steps due to his soreness.

* * *

"Mr. Height, can I have the pass to the bathroom please?" Fitz asked wincing and hunched over tending to the pain on his left side.

"Yeah, no problem, are you alright Mr. Grant?"

"Yeah. I'm just… feeling a little sick." He lied.

Once in the bathroom, he checked each stall to make sure he was there by himself. He lifted his shirt and checked out Olivia's damage. There was reddish-purple bruising on the upper part of his left side. From all of his sports injuries, he knew she bruised a couple. Testing how badly bruised they were, he took a couple deep breaths and they didn't affect him that much if at all. He didn't want to go to the nurse and explain what happen but he needed some pain reliever and ice so he gave in.

Olivia was so caught up in telling Fitz about himself, that she forgot she didn't know where she was going. She realized she passed her class and turned around to go back. She walked past the nurses' office but stopped when she heard a muffled scream. Peeking in the small glass window she saw Fitz and one of the nurses' touching his side. He happened to look over and they made eye contact. He looked at her and she could see how sorry he was in his eyes, and she suddenly felt bad and the need to comfort him washed over her and he could see it in her eyes. Breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground, Olivia tried to get a hold of herself; she wasn't the type to sympathize with bullies. She couldn't be more happy that this next class was her last class for the day, this has been one new beginning she'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Pope, how's your first day going? I hope the students have been well to you."

"It's ... going. Mr. Beene." She thought it was best not to elaborate.

"Well, welcome to A.P. Environmental Science, I hope you will enjoy this class."

"Thanks." Olivia replied with a smile.

She did happen to love everything to do with Environmental Science and Ecology, but she couldn't focus. She felt so bad for what she did to Fitz. _First thing tomorrow I'm going to go and apologize to him. I wanted to hurt him but not that bad. Why am I still thinking about it, he's a jerk, he should feel exactly how he made the other kid feel. Ugh. C'mon try to focus. Focus Olivia FOCUS. _ Before she could even start to focus the bell rang. She went outside as fast as she could to wait for her mom, but her mom was already there.

"Hey hun how was it? Did you make any friends? I want to know all the details." She asked excitedly.

"It was okay. I made two friends, well sort of, I met Abby and this guy named Harrison." She responded as if her mom really cared.

"Is that it, nothing else? You don't seem as nervous as you were this morning so that's good. Anything exciting happen?"

"Yeah… I kicked a kid to the ground and then in the side a few time."

"You and you wild imagination!" She laughed. "You can come up with the darndest things." She smiled thinking Olivia could never do something that bold. Olivia returned her smile, and then they both fell silent.

"Olivia I need to stop by and get groceries, what do you want for dinner?"

Olivia didn't answer so she looked over to her in another world with her earpods in. She ripped the left one out completely irritated.

"I hate when you do that. Do you know how rude that is? I was talking to you."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything is fine; I'm not really craving anything specific."

"Well let's get Pizza; I can go to the store tomorrow."

"Okay." She replied very carefully slipping her earpods back in so her mom wouldn't notice.

* * *

As they pulled into the driveway she saw Ray's care already there. Ray was her mom's husband of 4 years, although they've been together for a while, Olivia made it clear he will always be Ray to her.

"Mom, do you work tomorrow?"

"No, I think I'm taking tomorrow off, but Ray works at the shop at 7, you can catch a ride with him on his way out."

"No, I think I'll walk. If I need one."

"You sure? Where are you going?"

"Yeah, Probably the library or something."

"Well alright, if you change your mind, let him know."

It's not that Olivia hated him, hate is a strong word. She couldn't stand being around him, it was just awkward. Not just him, most guys actually. Once inside Olivia went straight up stairs to her room and closed her eyes she slid down the door. She couldn't have been happier. As soon as she became comfortable her mom called her.

"Yes?"

"Come down here we have company, the neighbors from next door, the Grants are her."

_The grants._ She thought. _Why does that sound familiar?_

She took her sweet time getting down the steps.

"Come on, this is Ethan Grant and Mallorie Grant. And this here is my daughter Olivia."

"It's very nice to meet you Olivia and Ray. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name ma'am."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm Andrea, Andrea Nelson."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. We saw you moving in a couple days ago, but we wanted to let you settle in first before coming over. I also made you a batch of cookies, hold on, my son has them." Mallorie smiled. "Come on Fitz, what's taking so long.

_Fitz! Oh no. Fitz is my neighbor. I can't stand here and face him after what I did to him._

Olivia tried to make a quick getaway but her Andrea caught her arm and pulled her back in.

"Everyone this is Fitzgerald. Fitz this is Andrea, Ray and Olivia."

Fitz came strolling in with the cookies in hand, not really paying any attention. But when she Olivia's name, he looked up.

"Hi." Fitz voiced but kept his eyes on Olivia.

"Well, these are for you and we will be getting out of your hair now, just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." Ethan stated.

"Well thank you, thank you very much." Ray replied as Andrea and Ray went to the kitchen to start eating the cookies. Olivia went to stop Fitz.

"Hey, wait. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that badly, I wanted to you to feel what that kid felt but…. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it, you won't say anything I won't say anything… Oh and I apologized… to the kid. Seemed like the type of thing you would want to know so…" They stood in the awkward silence.

"Well I should get going so… I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Olivia said as she locked the door behind him.

"Hey liv, you should get going, we've got a little work to finish and people are going to be in and out, you shouldn't be here… unless you want to help." Ray and Andrea laughed.

"No, I'm leaving just let me get my stuff before you get started." And with that she went to retrieve her iPod, earpods, blanket, a small pillow, a bag to stuff everything in and her sketch book then she was out the door. For a moment she actually forgot about her real life. She almost felt like she had a mom during the car ride home. She forgot about her druggie mom and Ray and why they moved here…. So they had more "clients" for "work". Although Ray worked on cars at a shop he still dealt drugs there so it was the same as not having a real job. She started her music as she walked off the porch and could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Hey!" Ray called after her, "Your mom said you made some friends, High five! Why don't you spend the night with one of them, a guy from the shop might crash in your room since we're gonna be up working late."

She shook her head to ward off tears but a few escaped. She didn't know where she was going, she just started walking. Before she knew it she had ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." She said not making eye contact.

"Hey, liv. Are you alright?"

She looked up to see Harrison. She wiped her face and tried to appear somewhat normal.

"Yeah, just going for a walk." She said looking at her feet.

"It's going to get dark soon; it gets dark around 6 o'clock here. Are you sure you're alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want company; you really shouldn't be walking by yourself especially at night. I was just gonna see if Fitz wanted to hang but I can come with you if you want."

She didn't respond.

"C'mon, let's go. We can go down by the river, it's my favorite spot, if you want to see the best sunset, you know if you're into sunset/sunrise watching."

"I love sunset/sunrise watching actually, but I don't really know you all that well"

"I promise to keep to myself. You don't have talk if you don't want, we can just sit and enjoy view. I can even sit on the other side of the river if you want." Olivia laughed a little.

"Fine." That seemed to be all she could get out. She didn't really want to be bothered, but at the same time she didn't want to be alone or wander a foreign city alone.

* * *

Around 8 o'clock Harrison received a call and said he had to go but he walked Olivia back to her house and made sure she was fine.

"No, really Harrison, you've done more than enough, thanks for showing me your favorite spot. The view was great. We should do it again sometime." Olivia stated.

_Wait… Did I just ask him out on a date? That's not what I meant. I hope he doesn't think… that came out totally wrong._

"Yeah definitely. See you at school on Monday, have a good weekend. Oh and don't forget to text me sometime." He replied as he waved bye.

Olivia waited on her porch to make sure he was gone. She could hear all the partying and whatnot outside and she wasn't about to go in. She hated she couldn't have a regular family that did regular things. She got out her blanket and pillow and laid down on the cushioned porch swing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Liv? What're you doing out here? Forgot your key?"

"No, I just sat down for a while. Guess I fell asleep." She lied

"Oh. We didn't need your room after all, It was just my and your mom. What do you do when she starts throwing up?"

"What?! Where is she?"

"She's lying on the floor by the couch."

"On her back1?"

"No, stop yelling! I put her on her side, I remember this time."

Olivia ran inside to get her mother. She always felt like she was the mother instead, but if she didn't clean her up nobody would.

"Ray! Are you gonna help me get her upstairs?" Olivia called from inside.

"Nah I gotta get going, you can handle all right?" He said it more as a statement than a question, but Olivia already knew his response. He would get her all messed up only for Olivia to have to clean up his mess.

"Alright Andrea, what did you get into this time? Come on. Up, up, up. I don't see any track marks so that's good. Is it just alcohol?" She said as she pulled her mom to a sitting up position.

"Liv, is that you baby?" Olivia understood what she meant but it came out slurred and incomprehensible.

"Yeah, it's me mom." Olivia started to pull her towards the steps when her mom fell forward on her hands and knees and started vomiting. Olivia ran to get her water and a towel.

"Here, rinse your mouth and drink the rest please." Olivia said.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you." Andrea said trying to place her hand on Olivia's cheek but missing completely.

"Okay come on." Olivia helped her up to her feet. "Left foot first, here let me get behind you, okay now the right. Keep going, we're getting real close."

"We've been walking for miles Liv." She said slurring every word.

"Come on, two more. Okay, now turn left into the bathroom, sit down, yeah that's fine sit on the toilet. Okay give me your hands. Good they're not cold Annnnnd your pulse is fine, you're conscious … just drunk. You are going to have the worst hangover. Come on, let's go get you in pajamas." Olivia again helps her mother up and into her bedroom where she begins to get her dress and lay her down on her side. She lays down next to her just to make sure she's not going to throw up again. Olivia would poke until she woke up and said something that would sound like her normal self. Once she was pretty much sober she left her to sleep and went to clean up their mess. The kitchen was a mess beer bottle everywhere, stacks of empty pizza boxes and a couple of condom wrappers. She didn't even want to know else she would find, she just started cleaning.

Once everything was in the backyard, she could tell it wasn't all going to fit inside the trash can so she went through and took out everything that could be recycled. Looking at all the bottles, cans and boxes she thought she could get about $15 worth and have a little money for her savings. She stacked the bottles neatly against the backside of the house and went back upstairs to check on her mom.

"Ow! Olivia dammit. What do you want? I was sleeping good."

"Nothing, just checking."

"Well could you nudge me next time instead of slapping the living shit outta me?"

Olivia smiled as she shut the door. "I don't know can you not be drunk the next time."

* * *

"_Before we moved here, I saved up enough money to buy myself this phone and iPod. I babysat little babies until I got a real job. Even after I got a job I still babysat overnight so I would just spend the night at other people's houses and used their shower and eat their food, they didn't mind because most of them knew I didn't have anything to eat or a real place to lay my head. My parents a made a real name for themselves back home. Everyone knew who we were. "_

Olivia started at the paper trying to finish her assignment. She had to come up with a paragraph, for English class, that she could eventually elaborate on and write a short story. She had a way with words. She could write this story and keep it going for months and no one would ever know it was about her and her life.

She dug out her phone and texted Harrison to see what he was up too. He was nice. She really enjoyed watching the sunset with him.

_Hey liv, I'm with Abby you want to come hang out._

_Yeah sure._

_Okay we're on our way to come get you, we're walking._

As if Ray knew she was leaving he showed up and said he would take over.

"She's fine, she doesn't need you." Olivia stated as she passed him.

He grabbed her arm, he grabbed her so tight that he yanked her back and you could hear her shoulder pop. " She does need me, and so do you, I'm all you have."

Olivia trying not to show any sign of pain freed herself and continued out the door as if he was invisible to her.

"This is our favorite place to eat, well no this place but right over there. Panera Bread. Oh and we love Starbucks mmmmmmmm I can use a caramel macchiato right now!" Abby sighed.

"You want to stop? Liv, do you mind I know you said you wanted to spend the day at the library but it's a couple blocks from here shouldn't take long."

"It's fine, if you guys want to eat that's fine." Olivia replied hoping they didn't want to because she didn't have any money and was starving.

"What do you guys want? My treat." Harrison informed. Abby jumped right in and order practically everything that was cheap. Olivia didn't want to order anything, she didn't him to pay for her and she not have any way of paying him back.

"No, it's okay, I'll just get something later." Olivia started.

"No, I insist. We're not going to eat and you not have anything. Come on, my treat." Harrison interjected with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll have a bagel with hazel nut cream cheese." Olivia smiled, more at the fact that she would have something in her stomach today than at the fact that she was giving in to Harrison's puppy dog eyes.

"yaaay!" Abby cheered. "Let's go in." Abby jumped and ran in before the other two.

"Look Harrison, I don't know how I'm gonna pay you back, I don't have a job and my mom and her husband are just settling in their jobs…" she trailed off.

"It's fine Olivia, really. It's my treat. That's what friends do, they have your back and pay for your things every once in a while. It's no big deal. Oh, and I'll order something for you for tonight."

"Tonight, what's tonight?"

"Well, I enjoy going down to the river last night, I just thought …. I don't know that maybe we could do it again tonight… If you want to."

"Yeah, that sounds great, thanks… for the food."

"No problem." He smiled.

Finally inside Abby was watching them impatiently.

"Hurry up will you, a girl's gotta eat!" Abby rushed.

While Harrison ordered their food, Olivia and Abby went to find a good table to sit at and get comfortable. Once Harrison arrived at the table Abby and Olivia excused themselves to the ladies room.

"Liv." Abby said with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"What's going on between you two, have you developed a little crush?"

"What? Who?... Oh, Nothing I don't know anything about him. I mean except he likes sunsets and spending money on his friends."

"Wait, how did you know he likes sunsets, that's his _thing_. He doesn't just tell anybody about that, when did you find this out?"

"He told me yesterday, When we went down to river-"

"He took you to his spot too! Wow, you are something special, I don't what your secret is but you got him sprung. The river is where he goes when he's upset or can't think straight, he doesn't tell just anybody about, almost nobody knows about it, it's where he can be himself and not have to worry about everyone else. If you don't have a crush on him I'm certain he's feeling you some sort of way, I can see when you're next to each other, You just go well together is all I'm saying."

Olivia shocked to hear this didn't know how to respond, she just blinked rapidly. She absolutely wasn't interested in Harrison, not one bit.

"C'mon let's eat, I didn't have to pee, I just wanted to let you know I see you two." Abby smiled and led Olivia back to the table.

**A/N: This chapter might/will be re-edited, I had a little alcohol when I wrote it lol and yes, I do have the next chapter ready for update but I think I'm going to work on it more.**

**A little fun fact: I write all these chapters on my phone while at work and usually type them and post them right away without any editing or re-reading so please please forgive me for any mistakes and randomness.**

**One of you said something about OTH and Haley and Nathan and I just want to say... I still ship them so hard OTH was my show :( so sad it's gone and I didn't think about that when I started writing this bit.**

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading! :) Follow me on Tumblr**


End file.
